1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper arm for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Windshield wiper arms of a known type for vehicles generally include the following fundamental components:
a block to fasten the wiper arm to a system for oscillatory input PA1 a lengthened element to hold the blade, supported by the block in a way to allow for oscillation essentially orthogonal to the windshield and provided with means to attach a wiper blade at its far extremity, and PA1 elastic means, located between the block and the blade carrying element, used to subject this element to an elastic load which during use tends to maintain the blade pressed against the vehicle's windshield.
In practical assemblies, the wiper arms available on the market in general include nine or more distinct parts which, when assembled, form the fundamental elements listed above.
The blade carrying element of the conventional windshield wiper arms include a shaft riveted to a channel shaped element, which pivots about the block. Between the block and the blade element is a helical spring which can be either in tension or compression. In either case, pins, rivets or additional elements are needed to fasten the extremities of the spring. The assembly of the various pieces (shaft, channel, rivets, pins, spring, etc.) forming a traditional wiper arm is a quite involved operation that does not lend itself easily to complete automation.